


A Trip To The Dentist

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a tad high (legally) and gives Derek a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip To The Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> For Mating Games round 2 and use of something from Texts From Last Night. I chose the one about deep throating while on novocaine. The text is slightly reworded in the fic.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek half growled, half groaned breathlessly as he stared down at the slightly puffy face looking avariciously back up at him.

Stiles grinned, all wet lips and teeth, his mouth a bit slack and just a bit of drool at one corner. "Yep, so wanna do this," he slurred before smashing his nose into Derek's jean-covered crotch.

"Jesus, Stiles!"

Stiles giggled and fiddled with the other man's belt buckle to no success. From experience, Derek know that Stiles was a bit high from having a filling replaced--drugs, even the legal kind, always made him a bit goofy--so he wasn't surprised that his fingers were fumbling. "Is this like a chastity belt or something?"

Rolling his eyes, Derek nudged Stiles' hands and face away and quickly undid his belt, then popped the button on his jeans. Before he could reach for the zipper, Stiles was pulling it down, pulling down his jeans and his boxers and...oh.

Hot, wet, swollen lips around the head of his cock and he was hard as a rock already.

Bracing his legs and placing one hand on Stiles' head, telling himself not to pull his hair because that might make him stop, he stared intently down at the young man going to town on his cock, sucking and licking, drooling and grunting, driving him crazy. His hands found Derek's ass, shoving the boxer shorts down even farther to squeeze him, and Derek groaned and thrust his hips forward on instinct.

Before he knew it or could warn Stiles, the head of his dick punched into his throat. "Fuck, sorry!" He tried to pull back, but Stiles just grinned with his eyes and breathed roughly through his nose and pulled him towards him harder until the base of his cock was being tickled by those lips.

Then Stiles pulled slowly back until the head popped free, gasped for breath, and dove down again.

Fuck, he could see the thick head of his cock in Stiles' throat and the pressure...oh, fuck...

Derek pumped, he couldn't help himself, and Stiles just took it and squeezed his ass and hummed and slobbered on his dick, and Derek came long before he planned to, spilling down that tight, hot, clenching throat.

When Stiles pulled back, panting harshly, trembling all over, but still smiling, a bead of cum slipped over his slack lower lip and he used a finger to push it back into his mouth. "Oops."

"Jesus..." Shaking from head to foot, Derek collapsed back onto Stiles' bed and stared at him. They'd never done that before. He'd never had anyone deepthroat him. "Um...you want...?" He gestured vaguely in the direction of Stiles' crotch, then caught the scent of his cum, and smirked.

"Yeah, laugh it up, fuzzball. Came in my pants." Shoving himself to his feet, Stiles swayed for a minute, then massaged his throat and made a slight face. "Ow."

"Shit, I hurt you." Suddenly concerned, Derek reached for him and dragged him onto his lap, ignoring both their sticky groins. Carefully placing a hand on Stiles' throat he drew out some of the pain.

"It's okay," Stiles mumbled. "It was fun. Just...probably should have waited for the novocaine to wear off before giving you head. I think your penis touched my lung."

Derek snorted and, ignoring the black lines crawling up his arm and the accompanying ache, kissed his lover gently on his numb lips.

End


End file.
